Not so weak after all
by Amethystfairy1
Summary: Lucy is always the one to be rescued, the weak one, the damsel in distress. But what happens when, on a job hours on train away from the guild, Natsu, Erza, and Gray are captured by a fully developed dark guild? When Lucy comes to their aid, they'll see she's not so weak after all...(Please read and review, first one shot, be kind!)


**_So, first one-shot, be kind pretty please, I'm used to writing thirty or forty chapter stories! I need to challenge myself though, so I'm doing an idea that I thought of while watching one of Lucy's fails when her whip didn't activate! So here we go, Natsu, Erza, and Gray are in huge trouble and only one girl can save them..._**

"So, remind me again why we took this job." Natsu murmured as he sat in the back of the cell.

"I do believe it was to get _you_ more food money." Erza replied.

"What did they do to Lucy! I swear if they've hurt her..." Gray growled.

Natsu shook his head, "Relax man, Luce isn't here, her scent is nowhere around, in fact, I don't smell her scent at all."

Erza crossed her arms, "No doubt she'll attempt to rescue us."

"No! She can't take on all of these thugs, she couldn't take on two of these thugs!" Gray cried out in fury, kicking at the cage bars, only causing the cage to swing and for Natsu to begin muttering.

"It's not transpiration, It's not transpiration, It's not transpiration."

They were in a cell that was basically a cage hanging off of the ground by several large chains. The rest of the major dark guild that had kidnapped them was gathered round the hall, pointing and laughing.

**_Meanwhile, outside_**

Lucy peered through the bushes she knelt behind at the ramshackle ruins that the dark guild was located in.

"And the job said it was just to take down a few thugs..."

She sighed to herself.

"Ok." She whipped a key from her belt, "Open, gate of the virgin, Virgo!" She exclaimed.

In a puff of pink smoke, Virgo was kneeling at her masters side.

"Punishment, Princess?" She asked, her eyes wide and obedient, as usual.

"I need you to tunnel a hole down through to the back of that building, a tunnel I can crawl through the get inside without being detected, please."

Lucy ordered kindly.  
>"If I do this successfully, will I be punished, princess?" Virgo asked.<p>

Lucy sighed, "You know, I never really understood where you got that logic from. No, Virgo, I will not punish you, whether you do it right or you do it wrong." She replied.

Virgo nodded simply, "I shall perform this task with the utmost concentration, Princess!" She exclaimed before standing up and spinning like a drill, digging down into the ground.

A few minutes later Virgo reappeared.

"Do you desire me to enter with you, Princess?" She asked.

"No Virgo, thank you, you've done enough." She said, smiling.

The maid bowed and disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Lucy stared down into the hole.  
>"Alright, here we go!"<p>

**_One crawl through a tunnel in the ground into a storage room later._**

"Made it!" Lucy whispered to herself, pulling herself up out of the ground into the storage room.

She carefully opened to door as silently as possible, and looked in to see a magic nullifying cage swinging above a group of jeering lost wizards.

"Ok, they're up their." Lucy murmured to herself.

She then stood, her mind made up, and burst into the room, her fleuve d'toiles exploding outward.

"Lucy! Run! You can't take them!" Gray screamed down at her, Lucy felt an angry tick appear on her forehead.

"Oh yeah? You just sit there and watch me!" She screamed right back at him. Then, effectively ignoring her guild mates begging her to flee, she slashing her whip around her. Defeating scores of weaker dark wizards with a single blow.

"Now to get serious!" Lucy shouted, pointing her whip in the air.

"On guard, this chick means business!" The leader of the dark guild, a man with a build similar to Erigor and a scythe to match ordered.

"Let's go!" Lucy cried, tossing ten glinting objects into the air.

Natsu's mouth dropped open and Erza's eyes went wide.

"No way.." She whispered.

"ZODIAC!" Lucy screamed.

"MOOOO!"

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Hey, baby."

"Lucy, you free tonight?"

"Wicked!"  
>"You stupid brat!"<br>"A pleasure as always, Lucy-sama."  
>"Punishment Princess?"<p>

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Lucy!"  
>"Piri, Piri, Pikkiri!"<p>

"H-Holy..." One of the dark wizards stuttered as Lucy's glowed brilliantly.  
>"Destroy this guild!" Lucy ordered.<p>

"If I do will you give me a sMOOch?" Tarus asked whist using his axe to create a boomerang of energy, which crashing into a several of the charging dark wizards.

"Tch, if it'll get me home faster." Aquarius growled, then she flooded part of the guild hall with a tsunami, sending half of their foes slamming the the walls or the ceiling, then dropping, unconscious, to the ground.

"I'll toss'em up, you shoot'em down, Sagittarius!" Lucy cried.

She then wrapped her whip around a dark wizard, and with the flick of the the wrist, sent him spiraling up into the air.  
>"At once, Moshi Moshi!" Sagittarius replied, shooting down each of the wizards as his master send them flying into the ceiling.<p>

"So totally wicked!" Scorpio cried excitedly, doing his usual hand gestures and firing blasts of sand for his tail.

On the other side of the guild hall, Cancer was marveling in pure bliss again.

"Beautiful, baby!" He said, his scissors in the air and a golden light falling onto him while ten members of the dark guild rolled on the floor trying to get combs through their new afros.

"Piri Piri Piri Piri!" Gemini sang as they danced in circles around a confused team of members.

"What the heck it that thing?" One of them, obviously a dumb one, asked, scratching his head.

Gemini then circled up into the air.

"Piri, Piri, Pikkiri!"

In a poof of white smoke Gemini was Lucy in a bath towel.

"Piri, Piri, Piri, Piri!" Gemini Lucy hummed as she waved her arms around, causing the bath towel to slid lower, and lower...and lower...

The dark guild team pasted out from blood loss, for they all had gushing nosebleeds.

"I'm sorry!" Aries wailed as she swamped several more dark wizards in her fluff.

"So sorry!" She cried as she spun around and punched another mage in the face with wool.

Capricorn was going melee with one of the guilds more powerful members, and Loke was just having a good old time.

"I'll do anything for you, Love!" Loke cried, holding a bouquet of roses out to Lucy with one hand while socking a dark mage in the face with the other.

Lucy sighed, "If I take the flowers will you go fight more and leave me to Lucy Kick in peace?"

"Yes!" Loke agreed instantly, for Lucy had never accepted flowers from him before.

She sighed and took the bouquet. "Thank you, Loke." She said.

Loke practically skipped off to go kick other thugs head in, hearts in his eyes clear behind his glasses as he hummed some incoherent tune.

Lucy sweatdropped at him, then she turned to the master of the dark guild.

"All of your little spirits are distracted with my men." He said slowly.

"Yeah, more like _slaughtering_ your men." Lucy said with a sly smile.

"You watch your tone with me little girl!" He screamed, attacking her with basic shadow magic.

"Thats all you got? Really?" Lucy asked as she backflipped out of the way.

"You'll pay!" He shouted.  
>"That so?" Lucy replied, giggling as she swung from the rafters by her fleuve d'toiles.<p>

"Lucy! Watch out!" Natsu shouted as the mans shadow wraths attacked from behind.

"KYYAA!" Lucy screamed as she was struck and sent crashing to the ground, rolling over sideways a few times.

"I'm, I'm good!" Lucy said, standing at once.

"I'm a Fairy Tai wizard, do you have idea how many chairs I've taken to the back?" Lucy asked, it was true enough.

"Sorry about that..." Both Gray and Natsu called down from their prison.

"Ok then, lets get this over with, shall we?"

Lucy cracked her whip, and it extended over ten times regular length, snapping around the guild master.

"You dare..." He began.

"Loke! Now!" Lucy cried while tightening her whip to hold the evil man still.

"Right! REGULUS..." Loke leapt from behind the table he had been crouching behind, more just to watch _his_ incredible Lucy fight than anything else.

"IMPACT!" He finished, a lion's head of light smashing into the man from Loke's fist as Lucy released her whip.

And just like that, the dark guild was finished, all thanks to one little Lucy Heartfilla.

"Well, thanks guys!" Lucy called happily to her spirits.

"That was bliss, baby!" Cancer cried, still basking in the golden glow as the men rolled on the ground struggling to open cans of hair products.

"It was Wicked!" Scorpio said, sticking out his tongue.

"Glad you liked it." Lucy said, sweat dropping at her spirits love of violence.

"Piri, Piri, Pikkiri!" Gemini came dancing over with her bath towel slowly loosing purchase on the slope of her chest.

"GEMINI!" Lucy shouted.

"Piri!" Gemini shrieked before change back to original form.  
>"Thank you..." Lucy sighed, rubbing her forehead.<p>

"So, what happened you you gorgeous roses?" Loke asked.

"I tossed them to the ground after you were gone so I could fight, I can't really fight carrying around a dozen roses, now can I?" Lucy asked.

Loke sat down with shadows overcoming him.

"My heart as been broken..." He sobbed, hugging his knees.

Lucy shook her head at him, knowing him well enough to know that he was only doing his on little thing.

"Bye you guys, thanks again!" She said as her spirits vanished in flashes of light.

Lucy then turned to her guild mates, all still locked up in a cage.

"So? Still think I can't handle myself, Gray?" Lucy asked, sure she was pretty wiped out from keeping open her gates so long, but it was worth it for the look on Gray's face.

"You...did it." He gasped.

"Yes, yes I did." Lucy replied proudly as she send out her whip, using it to pick the lock on the cage, then she attached it to one of the bars for her friends to slide down.

Once they were all on the ground Erza gave Lucy a hug.

"Thank you for the rescue, Lucy, I sincerely appreciate."

CLANK!

"NO PROB!" Lucy squealed quickly.

Natsu clapped Lucy on the shoulder and grinned.  
>"You not so weak after all, Luce!" He cried.<p>

A dark aura surrounded Lucy and her eyes went red.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'After all?" She demanded.

Natsu gulped as he saw her reach for her whip.

Then, as any person with a brain would have done at that moment, he turned and ran.

**_So? Not bad for my first one shot, right? I've always wanted to do a scene like this, so, please review and tell me how I did, thanks!_**


End file.
